Weather Patterns
by SnotRag
Summary: Krillin helps a Namekian village move further inland.


Krillin, as usual, delighted in his flights. Diving down valleys and up mountains, he hadn't a care in the world. Until, that is, he noticed a particularly strange sight. Nameks, mulling about in the ocean! Dragging boxes up slopes, and wading towards huts.

Curious, Krillin ventured a closer look and saw that there was indeed many personal items in the water, some ruined some not. He couldn't help but fly closer and figure out what was going on.

"Leave us be human! We have no need of your help!" cried one Namek, presumably a teenager (though Krillin could never tell).

"I never offered my services! I simply want to know what is going on!" replied Krillin.

The population was all too happy to provide him with that information. From the huge hubbub, he made out words like "storm", "floods", "lost everything", "village". Despite no clear sentences from them, it was quite easy to piece together what had happened. The village lay right on the edges of a major water pool (perhaps oceans? Krillin didn't know much about Namekian geography), and had been hit by some sort of a tropical storm.

Krillin landed on the ground, now ready to help despite the teenager's harsh words. A very wrinkled Namek came up to him and said, "I apologize for Cauy here. Sometimes his tongue reaches just farther than his heart, but that is the fault of his tongue alone. He is truly a caring individual."

Smiling, the Namek turned to face Krillin and said, "I'm Gruv, the elder of this village. Might you hear our tale?"

Something about this fellow set Krillin at ease. Since he had no particular destination at the moment, he complied.

"For ages, our village has been built on the skirts of Shauhua Ocean. She has kept our lands fertile, and given us fish for food. However, as of late vicious storms have torn her surface, causing her anger to rise and flood our lands. The first time was nine years ago, and since then we've had to rebuild almost six times. This is the third time in two years! We can't go on like this, so obviously we have decided it best to move farther inland. Unfortunately, we are surrounded by lands owned by the Hedrin. They are vicious rogues, who have stolen from us before, and have even attacked our men who hunt their forests. So, we are in quite the predicament."

Krillin was surprised. He had thought Namek to be a largely peaceful planet, but apparently it paralleled Earth's major problems as well.

"Why didn't someone apply to Guru for help?"

Gruv nodded. "Actually, we were about to send a group of six individuals through the forests to Guru. They were our strongest men, and ironically our truest hope for peace. Our first priority is getting the women and children safe, and keeping our belongings in a trusted place."

Krillin smiled. This was perfect! A great time to get used to SpiritKen, and a wonderful time to use it for good.

"Gruv, I offer my defenses for the movement of your people."

Gruv smiled, but somehow didn't look surprised. 'One thing to do before I leave her: I will surprise a Namek somehow,' thought Krillin.

"Yes, I accept your help. Thank you very much noble warrior."

Krillin grinned embarrassingly. "Heh, it's Krillin."

"Krillin," Gruv repeated. "Yes, we would greatly appreciate your help. But, I think it best to test your strength. I will find a warrior to do just that."

The same Namekian teenager stood and came forward, apparently listening. In fact, all of the village was listening to the Elder's exchange with Krillin. "I will fight him Gruv," said Cauy. "It will be my pleasure."

Gruv nodded, and led them both to the beach. Krillin was a bit nervous about the shifting sand and its effect on the battle, but he quickly found it wouldn't matter.

"Fighters, bow," said Gruv.

'Wow, these Nameks might not be hasty, but when they decide something they certainly don't delay,' thought Krillin.

Krillin crouched into his familiar fighting stance, while Cauy used one similar to Bashu's from before. Krillin began powering up to SpiritKen, but Cauy launched an attack. Krillin was a bit peeved, but he didn't blame him for it.

As it turned out, Krillin was more than a match for Cauy even without SpiritKen. Not a single one of Cauy's hits landed. Krillin spent half the match dodging, and the other half blocking. One hit to the back sent Cauy sprawling face-down into the sand. A few Nameks gasped, some cheered, but most were silent.

Gruv walked up and said, "You most certainly are a worthy fighter. We will move tomorrow! People, prepare your things and get a good night's rest! No one goes near the forest tonight, we can't risk anything."

Gruv smiled and guided Krillin to what was presumably the Elder's hut. When they were both inside, Gruv lowered his tone. "Krillin, this is a very important move. I don't know what these Hedrin will do if they find our entire party traveling through the forest."

"Well, there is a main road correct?" asked Krillin.

"Of course," replied Gruv, "but we dare not use it. We would be seen for sure."

Krillin shook his head. "I think no matter what we will be seen. This is too large a group to be hidden away, even in the forests. And if we were attacked in the forests, everyone would scatter and be picked off individually. It will be much easier for us if we are in the open, compact, and traveling together."

Gruv grunted in thought. "Yes, you are right. We will use the main road tomorrow, with our men on the outskirts of our party. We must protect our village's money, but more importantly, we must protect her people."

Krillin agreed. Gruv sensed Krillin's fatigue, and said, "Why don't you go to bed? It will be a long day tomorrow, and you will need your rest."

Krillin bowed, and left the room. Someone had quickly prepared shelters for everyone, and there was empty space under a couple. Krillin picked the nearest one, and settled off to a peaceful slumber.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When he awoke, Krillin found most of the Nameks already up and about, preparing for the big move. A large wagon, laden with all kinds of goods and treasures, was covered with a large tarp, and begin pulled by ten big villagers. Everywhere, people were moving, getting things ready. Gruv could be seen mapping out the road, and talking with other high villagers.

Upon the sight of Krillin's awakening, Gruv motioned for him to come over. When he did, Gruv said, "Good to see you Krillin, I trust you slept well?"

Without waiting for a response, he continued, "Well, at a steady pace, we should reach the northern plains before the setting Debrois. We will leave in one hour, please make sure everyone is prepared."

It didn't take long. Everyone was practically watching Gruv for the signal to move. The hour stretched on, and allowed Krillin to take in some thoughts of the journey.

'If we are attacked, no doubt there will be plenty of them. I doubt they are too incredibly strong, but I still need to be on my guard. Solar Flare will probably be of good use. It shouldn't be too bad though, a lot of these villagers look pretty capable. And supposedly, once we get clear of these forests, there won't be-'

"Men and women of the Village!" Gruv interrupted. "We are ready to move out!"

His tone almost had a celebratory ring to it, as though he was looking forward to the journey. Surely they would be happy to move to a higher land, and he seemed rather confident in Krillin's skills.

However, Krillin gave some precautionary words. "Gruv, tell the villagers that when I tell them to, they are to cover the eyes in any way they can."

Gruv, not asking why, said, "Yes Krillin, it will be done."

And so, the journey to higher land began. On the way, Krillin learned of Picard Village, of which the two had a strong friendship. There they would probably settle, encircling the Village with their huts. So, once Krillin got them there, he was free to go.

The trip was largely uneventful. The trees reminded Krillin of a bushy Palm Tree, with fronds sprouting like large evergreen tufts. Everything seemed green on Namek, even the sun had a green-ish hue. Eventually, the party fell into a large sense of security and began to sing songs of Namek warriors, and fair maidens. Of course, their descriptions of her shapely nose and antennae didn't exactly translate to Krillin, he could still appreciate their songs.

Save a false call, absolutely nothing happened the first half of the journey. They stopped for lunch by the river, and continued following the road up the stream. It was about two hours after this that Krillin sensed the first follower. It wasn't much, just a sort of change in the air. Quickly, it grew thicker and thicker, until the entire party became a little uneasy. Their songs no longer held the same glory, their voices cracked, and the young ones glanced around fearfully.

Krillin was hit first. He fell forward into the wagon, and felt hands groping at the riches underneath. Looking up, he saw a Namek in black clothing hissing around at the group. A sweeping kick knocked him back into the greenery from whence he came. One more came from the front, but Cauy knocked him back as well.

Then the frenzy ensued. Black-clothed Nameks came from everywhere, howling and screaming the whole while. Krillin did his best to beat them off, but there were just too many of them.

In desperation, he yelled, "Villagers! Shield!"

They all obeyed, and Krillin unleashed his Solar Flare. The woods were lit up with the brightest of lights, and the Black-clothed Nameks stopped attacking. Krillin used this opportunity to power up to SpiritKen, and did such in no time. He still needed some anger to unleash it, but with this series of events, that wasn't too hard.

Not one of the enemies knew what was coming. Krillin beat them into submission, throwing them back into the forests. Soon, they stopped coming. The group cheered hoorays, but they were soon cut short. A large Namek came walking from within the forest, with a white aura around him. He looked extremely angry, and had his eyes set straight on Krillin.

Krillin couldn't have cared less. 'I'm ready for him,' he thought.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was obvious that this newcomer was the leader. Instead of the plain black-vest and pants, his was gold cloth embroidered. A fierce animal was displayed on the front, and it wavered as the newcomer crouched.

"Human," he hissed, "Step out of the way."

Krillin shook his head and bent down into his stance.

With surprising grace for his size, the leader skipped the fighting stance and instead went for the first attack, which Krillin easily dodged.

'Geez, this guy is slow!' Krillin thought.

He couldn't have been more wrong. The leader continued his slow attacks, one punch here, two kicks here. It was then that he caught Krillin napping. With a swift uppercut, he smashed Krillin into the air, and hit him back down.

"You fool. Cornak will win," the Namek hissed.

'Cornak,' Krillin thought, 'what kind of a name is that?'

Cornak launched a Ki blast straight at Krillin. Krillin deflected it with some struggle right back to Cornak. Cornak dodged the blast, and allowed it to hit one of his henchmen.

"Never liked him anyway," he said.

Krillin flew toward Cornak, attempting to kick him from the side, but again he was beat back to the ground.

'Man this guy is fast. I don't know if I can beat him...' Krillin thought.

Krillin got back up and was ready to attack, and yet again was knocked back.

"You can't win. You are too slow," said Cornak.

Cauy launched in, apparently hoping to catch Cornak off-guard, but he was unsuccessful. However, it was all the distraction Krillin needed to launch the Kamehameha.

"Ka...may...ha...may...HA!" Krillin roared.

The blast hit Cornak full on and took out a row of trees behind him. His clothing torn, and bleeding, Cornak struggled to keep to his feet. Soon, he fell. Krillin could hear the Namek calling. "Warrior. Come here."

Krillin cautiously went forward, expecting an attack. However, none came, only words of honor.

"Warrior, you have defeated me. Tell me, your terms?"

Krillin at first had no idea what he was talking about, but then he understood.

"Terms? Oh yes, um...terms. Ah...you must swear never to attack this village, or any other, again."

Cornak closed his eyes and grunted. "Yes, Warrior. I accept your terms."

Krillin believed him. Cornak might've been as low as to steal from a poor village, but he was not without a certain code of honor. Krillin offered to take Cornak along with them, until he was healed, but Cornak would hear nothing of it.

"Just lay me in the forests, I will be fine there. My men will do the rest."

Krillin complied. Nothing was said as he walked off, and he deemed it best that way. There was much cheering with the company, along with a lot of pats on the shoulder, but Krillin took no notice. He was too busy considering the weird turn of events. In mere seconds, one who was a bitter enemy became at least kinda friendly. Quite odd indeed.

'There's something about the hearts of these Nameks. Perhaps they are inherently good? Are their natural tendencies to desire peace and good? I can't find any other explanation,' thought Krillin.

Their journey continued on rather uneventfully until, under the setting of one sun and the rising of the next, they finally reached Picard Village. Many faces betrayed surprise as they practically waltzed in through the gates, but the Elder was there to graciously meet them. Some of the older Nameks greeted each other with delight, until it became heard to distinguish the line between the Shauhua Village and the Picard Village. Soon, there was no line at all.

Gruv was called joyfully by the Elder of the Picardi to tell his tale in the Elder Hut. Gruv agreed, but asked for an hour's delay, which was granted.

Gruv then turned to Krillin, and said, "Krillin, I thank you most kindly for the wonderful service you provided my village. Your skills truly came in handy, and I wish to offer you a reward for such."

Krillin shook his head, but he could see that Gruv was adamant. "Nonsense," said Gruv, "I refuse to let you go without some sort of money."

Krillin felt kinda bad for taking money from the Gruv, but seeing the smiling faces of those around him, he quickly forgot it.

"Eight hundred Zeni. A worthy price for a worthy warrior."

Again, Krillin was embarrassed, but there was no stopping what had been said. A few Nameks erupted in cheers, until almost all of the Picard Village began cheering, even though most of them didn't know what for.

And that was some consolation to Krillin. He gave some good-byes, and gave Cauy a good firm handshake.

"I will expect a spar when I return," said Krillin.

Cauy smiled. "You got it."

Grinning, Krillin waved at the entire congregation, and flew off into the Namek sky.


End file.
